Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording. Inkjet web printing is a technology that is specifically well adapted for commercial and industrial printing. Example of such printing technology is the “HP Page Wide Array printing” where more than hundreds of thousand tiny nozzles on a stationary print-head that spans the width of a page, delivering multi-colors ink onto a moving sheet of paper under a single pass to achieve the super-fast printing speed.
With these printing technologies, it is apparent that the image quality of printed images is strongly dependent on the construction of the recording media used. Consequently, improved recording media, often specifically designed, have been developed.